A new life right
by YandereLilyCarter
Summary: You will find out
1. Chapter 1

"Class we have a new student. Chizuru Manaki" the teacher said.

I saw a girl, looking at the window.

"She's super cute!" one boy said.

"Yeah!" Another yelled.

The girl looked familiar somehow. When she looked at me, I knew exactly who she was. Tachibana Mei. I was one of her so called friends. I framed her for what Misa and I did. I regreted it for most of my life. Back then, I had long brown hair with a wild ponytail. Now my looks have changed. I have medium blonde hair with a side braid. Back then, I was also known as Nagisa because I love the beach. She never knew my first name so she does not recognize my name.

Later that day, Mei asked me if I like someone. I said I like a boy from my old school. I told her I like a boy named Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Oh I see. I got a boyfriend named Yamato," Mei said.

I was suprised she got a boyfriend because she never let people around her.

The next day, three new students came in. I was shocked to see who it was.

"Class we have three new students. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka." said the teacher sounding irritated.

Kaoru took a seat next to me. Hikaru sat next to Mei and Haruhi sat with the bad humored Kenji.

"Hikaru, do you have a crush on Mei?" I whispered.

"Why?" Hikaru asked

"Because you look at her a lot," I said.

"Yes. Does she like me back?" Hikaru asked.

"No. She has a boyfriend named Yamato," I replied.

"Oh," Hikaru said.

We talked for a couple more minutes but then I had to leave.

"Bye!" I yelled

I got back to my house. My mom was making Chicken Udon with King crab. Oh yes I forgot to tell you I have a twin sister and a younger sister. My dad and mom are married. My dad works as a doctor. My mom stays home and does motherly things. Shizuru, my older twin sister, goes to a private academy. Kotone, my younger sister, goes to elementary school.

"I'm home!" Dad said.

We ate dinner silently until my mom said something.

"Haruka is coming to visit,"mom said

"Who is Haruka?" Kotone said.

"Your cousin," Mom replied.

"I hate her," I finally announced.

"Why?" Shizuru asked.

"Because she hurt Mei!" I yelled.

"What did she do?" Shizuru asked.

"6 years ago, it was Mei's birthday party. During the game of I Must Confess, Haruka said to Mei she wished Mei was never born. She said that because she hated Mei. Mei that day was crying really hard but Haruka was laughing at her. It caused everone else to laugh at her. That is why I hate her," I said mad.

"Back then you betrayed her," Shizuru said.

"To this day, I regret it. I need to go out," I said

It was chilly outside. I can the white air coming out of my mouth. Then I saw him, Yamato.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the classroom.

Yamato greeted me not knowing who I was. All the sudden, I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt Mei. My friend Misa wanted to betray her so I had to go along with it." I cried.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked.

"Manaki Chizuru. A.K.A Nagisa" I cried.

"Chizuru!" I heard Shizuru yell.

"Chizuru." Shizuru said.

"Most of my life I was bullied because I wanted to hang out with Mei. This was until I transfered to Ouran Academy. I loved it there. I had a bunch of friends. My best friends were Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Oortori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. I have a crush on ..."

I couldn't speak. I was crying so hard.

"ON KAORU!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi stood there.

"Chizu. Kaoru is right there." Shizuru said to me.

I did not realize him there. Kaoru walked up and comforted me. When I felt better, he kissed me on the lips. Hikaru and Haruhi had shocked faces. Haruhi saw a young girl watching us.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoko Okabe" the girl said.

Kyoko thought to herself.

"You stole Kaoru from me. Now you will pay with your life."


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked out of the store, a mysterious young girl came up to me and said to me

"You stole him from me. Now you will pay with your life."

She walked me to her basement. I do not get what she means by "him"but she really wants to fight for him.

"My cousin is coming over so you better be quiet" the girl said.

Her cousin came over. The noises were faint.

"I will be right back" the girl said. Her name was Hinata.

"Ok" a familiar voice said.

The famaliar voice looked around the house to find Hinata. She was not in her bedroom nor the bathroom. When she opened the basement door, she saw me tied up.

"What do you think you are doing to a classmate of mine?" the cousin said, who was Mei.

"SHE IS ALL OVER THE BOY I LIKE!" Hinata yelled.

"Is it Hikaru?" Mei asked.

"No it is Kaoru" Hinata replied.

"One day, I asked him who he liked. He said he liked a girl named Chizuru Manaki" Hinata said.

"Would this make him happy?" Mei asked

"NO!" Hinata screamed.

Hinata's mom found me tied up.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" she asked

"Chizuru stole the boy I like" she answered.

"You cannot leave the house on your own for a month" Hinata's mom said.

Mei took me out of there. She does not remember me. I start crying all my regrets out at once.

"I am so sorry" I cried

"For what?" Mei asked

"In elementary school, I was one of your so called friends.I was Nagisa." I said.

" I forgive you. I heard everything you said earlier" Mei said.

**A/N: Review if you want me to make more chapters.**


End file.
